Sobrenatural
by Veronikadam
Summary: AU Alfred es un soldado, Arthur es algo mas siniestro, en medio de una guerra ellos tendrán su propia lucha de poderes, Arthur no podra evitar sorprenderse por la belleza humana y Alfred caera en la trampa del ser de ojos verdes que lo persigue cuando lo cree descuidado. USxUK YAOI/GORE (mas adelante subira el ranking)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de **AXIS POWER HETALIA** pertenecen a **HIDEKAZ**

 **Notas:** Este es un AU no tiene un año definido, ni una guerra especifica, hay elementos sobrenaturales, **GORE** y **YAOI** (aun tienes tiempo de salir corriendo)

 **Aclaraciones:** Hola! hoy falte a la universidad...y esta idea golpeo mi cabeza, espero sea de su agrado y si desean que continué solo déjeme un mensaje o una critica, soy muy paciente y abierta a las opiniones externas. sin mas les dejo leer en paz! :D

Los uniformes perfectos, entallados en los cuerpo llenos de músculos y valor, rabia, ira contenida y miedo, demasiado jóvenes demasiado hermosos, soldados… niños-hombres, y yo cayendo bajo sus encantos, sonrisas brillantes y uniformes planchados, botas brillantes y medallas, heridas de guerra y pistolas entalladas y ocultas, los veo bailar a la lejanía como si fuera el ultimo de de sus vidas y es posible que lo sea, puedo oler los cadáveres, oír las bobas estallar, los campamentos tiemblan y las almas escapan de los cuerpos mortales, en una danza, una oda a la mortalidad que es cantada y gozada por los ángeles de la muerte y la tempestad.

Una melena rubia, corta logra atraerme, gafas de montura fina y una sonrisa segadora, los ojos azules centellean y sus manos bajan despacio y seguras bajo la falda de una de las bailarinas ocasionales y ella tiembla y siento su excitación como mía mientras apuro el vaso con whiskey barato

El deber me llama, no logro suprimir una sonrisa cómplice y siniestra, mi cinismo me comerá vivo.

Me muevo entre las sombras contornándome al compás de la música, las trompetas y los tambores

-Por ti…todos estamos aquí por ti…. –canturreo tocando el hombro de algunos soldados. –oh bebe tu serás el siguiente. –susurro en sus oídos y ellos se deshacen entre el alcohol y la proximidad de sus muertes

El soldado rubio cree mirarme por el resquicio de su ojo izquierdo, siente mi presencia, sus manos tiemblan al agarrar con fuerza las nalgas de su compañera, y yo rió bailando junto con él, no puedo evitar acariciar su rostro con mis manos enguantadas, su rostro es un sol puro, pómulos rosados, la belleza y la juventud han parido a un hijo perfecto.

Su sangre es violenta pero su corazón clama justicia, me adentro un poco más entre sus rincones, mis dedos penetran lentamente sus cabellos y se llenan de sus recuerdos, un hermano muerto, su gemelo. Y es tan embriagante saborear sus lágrimas de niño bueno. Y juramentos de venganza.

Alfred.

Su nombre acaricia mi lengua y mis ojos verdes brillan como luciérnagas fantasmagóricas


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola otra vez!**

 **DECLAIMER: HETALIA** pertenece a **HIDEKAZ**

 **Violencia**

"Los puños se alzan siendo coreados por gritos de entusiasmo, alegría, adrenalina un cóctel que se cierne sobre copas en llamas"

* * *

Oí su voz, después escuche un estallar seguido por muchos otros más y miles de piedrecillas se alzaron por los aires, el polvo cegó a los primeros en las filas y el estúpido de ojos azules corrió a las llamas infernales en busca de sobrevivientes, pero lo único que hallo fueron a aquellos monstruos con máscaras y rifles.

El ejército contrario.

Ahogue un grito apretando la mandíbula y espere el disparo decisivo perforarle la cien pero este nunca llego, en un pestañeo me encontré cubriéndolo con mi túnica verde.

-idiota… -susurro maldiciendo el momento, no puedo sesgarlo, no puedo.

Sus ojos temblaron y enmudeció, sus labios partidos y paridos trataban de moverse pero no logro articular ninguna palabra.

Aun cubiertos lo tome del brazo con fuerza casi sintiendo poder arrancárselo sintiendo su pulso entre mis dedos y corrimos, lo lleve a cuestas por las dunas y el caos. Y entre cada paso que dábamos miles de reglas yo quebrantaba, "los mortales están prohibidos" "neutralidad" "no los toques…"

"No los ames…"

"no los observes"

"no muestres piedad"


End file.
